


Booming and Blazing

by AuroraCloud



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Dates, Kissing, Rocket launch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: Ace and Bill, on a date, at a rocket launch.





	Booming and Blazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisbluespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/gifts).



> Thanks to Unfeathered for beta!

”Three… two… one… ZERO. IGNITION…” There was a blast of fire under the rocket and then… It started to float over the blaze.

”Whoah,” Ace exclaimed, holding onto Bill’s hand on the viewing terrace.

”LIFTOFF,” the announcer finished, and yes, the rocket was rising, and then it sped fast off the ground with a great boom of fire chasing it.

”Ace!” Ace exclaimed. It didn’t feel enough. ”Gordon Bennett!” 

And only then she heard the explosion of the rocket launch, and the air and ground were rumbling and she was rumbling, too, like the rocket was some big drummer on the sky that drummed them all. ”Boom!” she echoed it, and laughed.

Bill laughed, too, so much that she collapsed against Ace’s side. And that really wasn’t a bad thing. ”Wow,” Bill said. ”That’s amazing!” 

Ace spared a moment to look at Bill. Her face was lit up with the glow of the rocket and the excitement, and she was more gorgeous than ever. How could someone have a smile like that? Bet it could blind you if you weren’t careful.

Bill looked at her, lifting her eyebrows and cocking her head. ”Gordon Bennett?”

”Don’t they say that where you’re from?”

”No, they don’t.” Bill looked to the sky.. ”Look how fast it goes!” Bill pointed up, and Ace looked, the rocket was almost at the clouds, and then it was in the clouds, but the light of its fuel blaze was still shining through. She and Bill had somehow wrapped their arms around each other, and they were squeezing each other and laughing and breathing hard, and Bill’s amazing hair was tickling her face, and everything was bright and booming. 

”See how it flies, all the way to space!” Ace yelled.

Bill turned and grabbed her face, and Ace had just enough time to realize what Bill was going to do and to smile in response, and then Bill was kissing her. Ace kept grinning into the kiss, because she’d just seen a huge explosion thrust a rocket into space and now the most amazing gorgeous girl in the world was kissing her, and oh, her lips felt really nice and the kissing was making butterflies fly and buzz all over her body — did butterflies buzz? Well, these did. Then Ace forgot about thinking anything because she was kissing Bill back so eagerly. 

When they surfaced from the kiss, they were both a bit breathless, and Ace must have been as red as a beetroot, but Bill kept looking at her as though she was as amazing as the rocket in the sky. How could her eyes be so beautiful?

Ace realized they were surrounded by a huge crowd, and quickly looked around. But nobody was paying attention to them. One girl looked a bit, but she was just smiling like she was happy to see it. Who cared about others, anyway, when a fabulous girl had just kissed her? So Ace turned her attention back to Bill. 

”Does that mean this is a date?” she asked.

Bill grinned back. ”Guess so. If you like.”

”I like.” Ace resolutely grabbed Bill again and kissed her. Mmm. Kissing was really nice. And kissing girls was way nicer than kissing guys. Kissing Bill was, at least. And Bill knew how to kiss. 

”Whoah,” Ace said when the kiss was over. ”I just want you to know, this is the best date ever.”

Bill grinned even more. Then she took something out of her pocket of her jacket. ”I brought chocolate,” she said.

”Best. Date. Ever.” And Ace grabbed Bill and kissed her once more for good measure, kissed her so that the world felt like it was spinning extra fast, while the crowd milled around and there was a booming, blazing rocket high up in the sky.


End file.
